Saint Lazare
by Caidy-Chan
Summary: Paris, 2010. "C'est chouette, le métro. On rencontre plein de gens." UA/OS court/KuroFye


_Saint-Lazare_

**Genre** : Romance/humor

**Rating** : K+

**Disclaimer** : Un tiers aux CLAMP, un autre tiers au métro parisien et le reste à moi.

**Résumé rapide** : OS/Univers Alternatif/KuroFye/POV Kuro-chan « C'est chouette, le métro. On rencontre plein de gens. »

**Note** : L'idée est venue comme ça. Pas facile à développer, d'ailleurs. Ça doit bien faire un an que je n'ai pas mis un pied dans le métro. Je l'ai fini en « seulement » cinq jours. Mon record.

Le style est un peu particulier, mais j'aime bien changer de genre. Sur ce…

* * *

_Il a vu manque d'amour, manque d'argent  
Comme la vie c'est détergeant  
Et comme ça nettoie les gens_

La vie ne vaut rien, Alain Souchon

* * *

Un homme d'affaire en costard noir étriqué m'écrasa méticuleusement le pied gauche avant de me bousculer gentiment pour rejoindre les escaliers. J'étais à deux doigts de lui montrer ma façon de penser quand une poussette dernière génération rempli à ras bord – quatre biberons et trois marmots – se chargea du droit. Dieu merci, je n'ai que deux pieds.

En général, j'arrive chez moi en un seul morceau, mais ce jour-là, j'en doutais.

Je n'ai rien contre le métro, bien au contraire. C'est chouette, le métro. On rencontre plein de gens. On n'égratigne qu'à peine le budget du mois. On a le plaisir de se mêler à la population parisienne, toutes classes sociales confondues.

Le métro était plein à craquer, heure de pointe oblige. Je restai donc debout, observant les uns et les autres sans aucune gêne. C'est un plaisir étrange, mais un plaisir quand même.

Je scrute les visages aux traits tirés, séquelles de journées au bureau harassantes ou de gueules de bois récentes, les costards à fines rayures et les jeans déchirés, les crêtes rose fluo qu'arborent certains tandis que d'autres se contentent du dégradé printemps-été.

Lui, me sembla plutôt simple parmi ce mélange des genres et des couleurs, mais en m'approchant un peu, je vis que non, pas du tout.

Il était enfoncé dans son siège, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, un petit livre de poche entre les mains et les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il portait un blue jean et un t-shirt à rayures grises remonté jusqu'aux coudes. Il rayonnait d'une beauté solaire et lumineuse. Plongé dans son livre, il faisait totalement abstraction du fourmillement humain.

La lumière blanche du métro lui donnait un aspect fantomatique, une allure de spectre qui mettait en doute mes capacités à discerner le vrai du faux.

Il me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Je restai hébété, l'air complètement paumé et le cœur à l'envers. Et comme pour m'achever, il se tourna vers moi l'espace d'une seconde et me lança un regard curieux. Attention. Je n'ai pas dit _intense et brûlant_, non plus. Curieux, c'est tout. Ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible dans la mesure où je devais sembler au bord de l'évanouissement.

Puis il retourna à son livre et je pus respirer à nouveau.

Diantre. Je deviens sentimental. Des antibiotiques, vite.

Ses cheveux blonds, attachés en catogan, venaient chatouiller ses joues blanches à chacun de ses mouvements. Sa frange lui tombait sur les yeux et il ne cessait de remettre en place les mèches récalcitrantes. Les yeux, justement. Parlons-en des yeux. Bleu azur. Oui, comme le ciel. Et la mer.

Une gamine brune assise à deux mètres de lui se leva et j'en profitai pour m'approcher plus encore. Je pouvais sentir le parfum fruité de son shampoing, mêlé aux odeurs nauséabondes de transpiration et d'urine. Drôle de mélange. Je m'assis, hautement conscient du danger auquel je m'exposai. Je prenais le risque de devenir dépendant sans même avoir la certitude de le revoir un jour. Dieu que je suis pessimiste.

Je me contentais de l'observer, frustré et anxieux. Il tournait lentement les pages de son livre, ses doigts fins effleurant le papier dans une caresse quasi-sensuelle. À croire qu'il le faisait exprès. Le salaud. Il ne leva les yeux vers moi qu'une seule et unique fois, et croyez-moi ou non, il me regarda. Vraiment. Son regard me pénétra de part et d'autre, m'arrachant des frissons d'exaltations.

L'océan de ses yeux était rivé sur moi, l'espace de quelques secondes insignifiantes. Je me noyai. Les vagues m'emportaient, me chaviraient, me torturaient.

Puis une voix morne et accablante rompit le charme en annonçant à ceux que ça intéresse la station Madeleine. Je sortis soudain la tête de l'eau – géniale, cette métaphore. Je suis où, là, déjà ? Dans le métro. Et c'est quoi, déjà, mon arrêt ? Madeleine, justement. Et merde. Je me précipitai dehors, écrasant quelques pieds au passage.

Vengeance.

Les portes vitrés se claquèrent sans un bruit derrière-moi et je me retournai juste à temps pour l'apercevoir. Il affichait un sourire satisfait, les yeux rieurs. Il me fit un signe rapide de la main, me demandant de le rejoindre à Saint-Lazare, la station suivante. D'un hochement de tête, je lui fis comprendre que j'y serais, même si pour ça je devais attendre le prochain.

Je n'ai rien contre le métro, bien au contraire.

C'est chouette, le métro. On rencontre plein de gens.

* * *

_Ton manège m'enchantait  
Tournoyait  
Autour du sentiment de  
S'y noyer  
Et la terre s'est mise à valser  
Sûr que le fond des cendriers  
N'est pas net  
Toi tu m'appelles au secours  
Ma chère folie et mon amour  
Ma planète_

À la longue, Noir Désir

* * *

So ?

Caidy prends les critiques comme les compliments. Si fautes d'orthographes il y a, vous avez le droit – que dis-je, le devoir – de lui signaler. Elle espère que non.

Vous souhaite une bonne soirée.


End file.
